Summer Camp
by Tiggy of the Wind
Summary: read and you shall see. Review and you shall see more.
1. Default Chapter

Jareth Goes To Summer Camp  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Labyrinth, if I did would I really treat them so cruely?…YES! Well if I don't own it, someone else has to. I believe those people to be either Jim Henson *cries because authoress just figured out that he died, because she watched A Muppet Christmas Carol in the middle of July and saw that it was dedicated in loving memory Jim Henson. Starts bawling* and the other person may be George Lucas aka Georgie Boy. Some of the counsler's names are ones that I had for camp, so if any of them read this and have a problem with that please inform me and I'll change it. And the songs/games are also from the camp I went to and school. *one time in English class the teacher thought we were to sleepy so he made us get up and sing the: Hands, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes song in German with the hand motions. shudders* Other People belong to themselves. Tiger, Jason, Mike, and Allen all belong to me.   
  
Character Descriptions- Allen is based off of, but is not, the character Allen Schezar from Escaflowne. You know the one with the really really really really long shiny blond hair. Jason and Mike are Twins but they aren't identical. Think two really cute white guys with black hair and dark blue eyes. Tiger has long blond hair *kinda like Allen's but not as long…half-way down her back* and again dark blue eyes. Her and Allen are twins. Now on to the story.  
  
It had almost been three long months since Sarah had gone through the labyrinth and faced its king. Three months of nightly torture. Three months of having to put up with a practically begging goblin king. Every night it was the same thing!   
  
"Sarah just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be you slave" were the lines he had used the first month. The second month was filled with songs and flowers. The third month was the hardest to get through, he just sat on her bed and stared at her. That was all he would do, whenever she asked him a question he would grunt in reply. It was like the two of them were married or something! She couldn't take it any more! If she had to stare him staring at her any longer she would…..  
  
"Sarah, I have a surprise for you1" Karen walked into the room disrupting Sarah's train of thought. *derailing it and causing a nuclear meltdown…KABLUEY!!*   
  
"What is it?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sarah…"  
  
"Yes?.."  
  
"BLINK!! I swear I have no idea where you get these awful habits, and the fact that they started shortly after the start of the month…"  
  
"Did you come here for any specific reason, or did you come up to yell at me for my blinking habits?"  
  
"I came up here to tell you that your father and I are sending you to summer camp. Specifically Girl Scout Camp."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"I didn't stutter. And if you are wondering they did make some changes this year. They are experimenting with weither or not to let boys in."  
  
"So they are letting boys into the camp?" Sarah asked, suddenly a whole lot more interested on the whole ordeal.  
  
"Yep" Karen replied grinning……..CUT!! *authoress throws down computer and starts to pace around the room like an insane movie director*  
  
This whole story is getting worse by the minute! *okay this isn't my idea, it belongs to another authoress Kalika6955 so if you don't want me to use this please inform me and I will never do it again. I am just desperate and need to liven up this story a bit, cause lets face it. It needs it!* What to do! *slap* what to do! *bonk* UEREKA!! I'll get a muse!! *re-reads what has already been written* err…maybe two or three.   
  
"Hey what about me!?" a voice squeaked up from the corner of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Bob, you are a great pal , but lets face it. You are no muse."   
  
"well excuse me! Now, if you would, please enlighten me on what it takes to be a muse?"  
  
"Well, *I use that word a lot* first of all you need to be a beanie baby, or a cheap imatation, but between you and me those ones aren't as good. And lets face it, you are a purple balloon filled with flour that has writing all over it."  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!! You are the one that wrote on me and unless you already forgot, you also drew two faces on me. Now explain to the nice readers WHY I have two faces."   
  
"YEAH! EXPLAIN!" a new voice popped up. This one even louder, squeaker, and more demanding.  
  
"if I do will you leave me alone?"  
  
"Yes" They both responded.  
  
"Good. This is Bob, *points to the balloon* Bob has an evil twin named Bob *points to the balloon again* Because Bob is Bob spelled backwards. Oh, and one of the Bob's is gay we just don't know which one. *I am not trying to offend anybody. In fact I support yaoi relationships. So I am sorry if I offended any one by that, I didn't mean to.* And you know what! Forget this whole muse thing! I'll just stick with Bob and Bob!" *Both Bobs grin evily, don't even ask me how because I have no clue.* Now where was I? Oh yes, Karen was grinning at her step daughter's response.  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

Jareth goes to Summer Camp chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Labyrinth. George Lucas owns some of them and the rest are owned by whoever inhereted them from Jim Henson....it wasn't me. Nor do I own anyone else who might pop up into this fic. I only own Tiger, Allen, Jason, and Mike. *I'm not even sure if they are going to even be in this chapter* So if you want to use them you have to ask me first. And remember, I ain't makin' money off of this either.

Thoughts- The only reason I'm writing this is because I was in a little car accident. Don't worry I'm fine *and so was everyone else involved in the crash* I'm just a little *coff* sore and I have a bruise the size of Texas on my leg...my own personal mount everest. So while I am here "resting" I'm going to try to get another chapter out.

Karen grinned at her step-daughter.

"Yes they are letting boys into the camp this year."

"Are you totally positive?" Sarah asked Karen _very_ seriously. "Because you know, it is a Girl Scout camp." Karen sighed.

"Sarah, you need to get ready to go."

"Why?" Sarah asked confused.

"Because the bus for camp leaves in three hours." Karen told her then turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"This is SO NOT FAIR!" Sarah screamed. Then something unspeakable happened...Jareth TALKED!!

"I wonder what your baisis for comparison is" 

"Do you want to know my baisis, well this is my baisis. Last time I went to this place it took me three DAYS to pack. And now I have three HOURS!" Sarah stomped her foot on the last word.

"I can help..." Jareth was interuppted by Sarah.

"YES! Any help would be greatly appreciated!" Jareth smirked and finished saying what he wanted to say before he had been rudely interupted by Sarah.

"On one condition. You take me with you on your camping trip."

"Well, I would but...it is for girls."

"Karen said that they were letting boys in this year."

"You are too old." A crystal appeared in Jareth's hand. He threw it up into the air and along with a shower of glitter Jareth's features started to morph into a younger version of, well, Jareth. The new Jareth was shorter, sooo, he was now a few inches taller than Sarah. His hair stayed the same *If you can believe that* Okay, forget my pathetic attempts at a description. Just come up with however you think a younger Jareth would look. The only thing of mine that remains is the height.

"Better" Jareth asked then smirked. Sarah knew she was running out of reasons, well, she was out. This was her last chance.

"You aren't registered" Jareth still smirking held up the acceptance form from the camp.

"I registered at the same time that Karen registered you." Sarah glared at Jareth then sighed defeated.

"Fine, you just keep your end of the bargain. Pack my stuff!" Jareth did as he was asked. And just in time too. Karen burst into the room, Jareth didn't even have time to glitter himself away. He ended up diving under the bed, with *you guessed it* a shower of glitter.

"Sarah, are you ready yet?" Karen asked rather impatiently.

"Why? I thought you said we had three hours!" 

"Opps, did I say that you had three hours to pack. I meant that you had three hours until camp starts."

"THAT ISN"T FAIR!" and for once Jareth agreed with her.

Thats all I think I'll write for now. Maybe I'll type more tommorrow. Please R&R it is the polite thing to do. And if any one wants to have a small part in the fic *limited to ff.net authors only. Jez, Sarah, Matt you guys will already be inolved..weither you like it or not* I might add you in. But there is a catch, I think, you have to put an idea in the little box as well as saying if you want to be in the story. I need ideas! You people are author and authoress you can think! And sorry of this isn't that good right now, blame Bob and Bob. 


	3. poof!

Summer Camp CH3

Summer Camp CH3

Disclaimer- you know the drill I don't own Labyrinth, Sarah, Jareth, or any one else in this thing, except for Tiger, Allen, Jason, and Mike. All of the songs I may use are from camp. I didn't invent them or anything like that. But I have a horrible memory so they might be different from what everyone else knows. And I appologise for any of my spelling mistakes. *see there is one already* And also for any dumb mistakes. I type then post.

"So, are you done packing?" Karen asked Sarah 

"Yes"

"Good, bring your duffel bag downstairs. Your father and I will be waiting in the car with Toby. And please hurry." Karen then for the second time that day turned on her heel and walked out of Sarah's room.

"Jareth, you still here?" Sarah asked knowing that if he wasn't he soon would be.

"Yes I *cough* am Sar*cough*ah my swee*cough*t" Jareth keeled over and had a coughing fit.

"Jareth, are you alright?" Sarah asked then started to rub his back.

"I'll *cough* be fine *cough* but *cough cough cough hack* hairball!"

"But what?" Sarah asked conserned as she gave up on rubbing his back and reached for the bottle of water she always kept by her bed on the night stand. Jareth took a few swigs of water from the bottle then tried to hand it back to Sarah but she refused to take it back. He finally gave up trying to give the bottle back and he also *finally* stopped coughing.

"But you should vacumm under your bed a little more often...dare I ask the last time you cleaned your room." he cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sarah questionally.

"No...you prabably shouldn't."

"SARAH!!" Karen yelled from outside.

"I should be getting down there, see you at the camp." Sarah told Jareth then started to drag her stuff down the steps.

"See ya soon" Then Jareth dissapeared in a puff of glitter. Sarah thinking 'Karen is bound to notice the large piles of glitter around the room' she sighed then hefted up her duffel and walked out to the car.

"It took you long enough" Karen chastised as she started the car.

*Now I could stop right here, but because I'm nice I won't cough yeah RIGHT!*

"Here we are" Karen said as she pulled up into the camp's parking lot. The sign read Camp Good Times *I could not think of a better name* "Get your stuff and get out" Karen practically pushed Sarah out of the door. Then once she was actually out of the car with her stuff Karen hit the gas and left Sarah standing in the dust.

"Come on feet, we need to find the place where we sign in." Sarah truged over to a map and discovered that it made absolutely no sense so she waited for someone else who knew what they were doing to show up. 

*POOF!* 

"Hello Jareth"

"Hi...how did you know it was me?"

"The poof was a dead giveaway, do you know the way to the place where we are supposed to check in?"

"You mean the big campfire?"

"*shrugs* I don't really know." Sarah shrugged again.

"I don't see anyone so I might as well poof us most of the way there, alright?"

"Alright" 

*POOOFFF!!!* 

"Now what direction do we goo*POW!!*" 

"OH MY GOSH!! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY !! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Asked a guy that looked like a walking shampoo commercial.

"Yeah." Sarah replied automatically as she took inventory on the guy that smashed into her. He was kind of tall, about six feet and a few inches. With georgeous shiny blond hair that almost reached his butt. Another half and inch and it would be there. Of course she thought it would go past his butt if it weren't for the fact that his hair had a three inch lift. *drool* His teeth were perfectly straight and sparkly, they seemed to almost twinkle when he talked. His eyes were the clearest blue that you could imagine, with long dark lashes. He had the silkiest, smoothest voice that Sarah had ever heard...almost as silky as Jareth's. *Think Allen Schezar from escaflowne, but remember he is not allen schezar*

"My name is Allen, whats yours?" He asked as he held out his hand for a hand shake.

"Sarah" Sarah replied and they shook hands. Allen looked at Jareth.

"Are you one of the male campers, or a counsler?" Allen asked Jareth.

"I'm a camper" He told Allen.

"Okay that means that there is one more guy that needs to show up." Sarah butted in.

"You mean there are only three guys?" She asked sounding dissapointed.

"Oh, no there are five of us. There is me, Jason, and Mike, him *he pointed to Jareth* and one mystery person that I don't know the name of...of course I don't know your name either." Allen indicated to Jareth, again offering his hand..

"My name is Jareth" Jareth *duh* said but didn't shake Allen's hand. *meanie!* 

"We should get to the bonfire or we will be late." Allen turned and started walking doen the trail. "Of course I already am late."

"Why? Did they move the time up?" Sarah asked.

"No, I'm supposed to meet Jason, Mike and Tiger up there so we can try to all get the same counsler."

"Haven't they already done the arangements?" Jareth asked.

"Sorta, the groups have already been figued out. But not which counsler goes to which group. The only thing that is for certain is that all of the guys will end up together."

"Well then we should get a move on" Jareth said rudely as he started to pull Sarah away from the blond...which to Jareth's displeasure she had started to drool over.

The group of three made their way to the bonfire. Once there Allen split off into a different group that had three other people in it. One girl, another blond like Allen but her hair only went to the middle of her back. She was a couple of inches shorter than Allen. And her eyes were more of a dark clear blue. Sarah thought that she must be Tiger. 

The other two were males. One of them had wavy hair. The other straight. The haircolor for both of them was coal black. They also both had pale olive skin and were covered with smooth muscles. Both had georgeous green eyes. Just by looking at them Sarah knew that they were brothers. And she also knew that they were also probably Jason and Mike.

The group of four Sarah was watching walked over toward them. But before any of them could speak they were interuppted by a counsler. 

"Hello, my name is Lily and I am in charge of asigning people to their cabins and counslers. But since I see that most of you know each other I am going to make a small change in the group assignments. First of all, have any of you been here before? *Sarah raised her hand* Okay good. The guys would all be in the same group anyway. But we need one group of girls to join the guys or else we will be short on counslers.*Lily started to talk louder because she was informing the whole group of campers* If you would, please, as I read your name raise your hand and then go over to the counsler whose name I said before I said your name. If you have any questions after everyone gets a group, or your name wasn't called please come and talk to me."

"First of all Big Bear group one

Allen 

Jareth G. King

Jason

Matthew Montague

Mike *I need last names for Jason, Mike, Allen, and Tiger. All of my last names suck*"

*The five guys walked over to the man holding the sign that read Big Bear*

"Big Bear group two

Jezabel Jefferies

Kana Kingston

Sarah Sonaman

Sarah Williams

Tiger *the five girls walked over to where the guys were*

That is all for Big Bear. Boys, you get cabin White Owl. Girls, you get cabin White Horse"

*The eleven of them walked down a path into the woods.* As they walked away Kana muttered something to the group.

"I think we were just voted out of the circle."

Okay that was NOT funny...blame the muse this is my first laby fic that I have posted. and this is also the longest chapter I have ever posted...I think. But I need your help. See the little reveiw box, I need you to type in the box what you think so far. And I need last names for Jason and Mike *who are brothers* Tiger and Allen *they are not related* And I need ideas of what to do later in this fic. And the last thing I need is more people for this thing CAMPERS! *the I Want You sign appears* I'll need quite a few of them so even if you don't want to be in this please drop a name down any way. Authoresses and Authors If you are male I will find a way to bring you in. If you are female you can just appear and no one will know the difference. I need cabin names that corespond with colors red, green, black, blue. But the thing I need most I have already mentioned CAMPERS!! PLEASE LET ME USE YOU IN MY FIC! All I need is a brief description *hair color, length, eyes, short, tall, that stuff* and a personality *serious comedian, and so on* I will even accept people to be counslers. But only a limited number shall get that priilege if they want it. Thankies!


End file.
